


Remains

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted to believe he would have a chance to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discopolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discopolice/gifts).



It had been weeks since the final fight with Lysandre, and that giant hole was still there. The houses had since been rebuilt in safer places, but seeing the hole with that barricade around it was just depressing. And not just because of what it did to the town.

"Lysandre," Serena sighed. He'd been a terrible person in the end, crazy, bent on destroying everything but she still didn't want to believe he _deserved_ his terrible end. No one had gone back to look for his body after the weapon had crashed down on him, even his old friend.

_He didn't deserve to die. He wanted to do terrible things, he had to be stopped, but he didn't deserve to die._

Beside her, Shauna sniffled as she held a small flower, glancing back and forth between it and the hole. Lysandre's grave. _She feels the same way,_ Serena thought. She put her arm around the smaller girl and Shauna leaned into her, sighing.

"I think...I think he's alive down there," she finally said. "I mean, he was a big strong guy, right?"

"I guess." She didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe Shauna, but the weapon had been huge and if he'd survived surely it would be all over the news. Then again, it would be all over the news if he were _dead_ , so... "Maybe he went into hiding for a while."

"Yeah! A-and he went to the hospital to get fixed up," Shauna added. "And...and maybe once he's all better he'll apologize to everyone for trying to destroy the world."

"Professor Sycamore apologized to me for not being able to talk him down," Serena said. "But it wasn't his fault, or ours. Lysandre...he's the one who didn't listen. He was too far gone. A-and I want to believe he's still out there so he has a chance to make up for it!" She knew very well he could be down there, dead and forgotten, but for the professor's sake she wanted to be wrong.

"He will," Shauna said. "Don't worry, Serena. Whatever happens, everything's going to be fine! We saved the world and all the Pokemon, after all!" She looked at the flower, then turned to tuck it behind Serena's ear. "Here, you keep it."

"Oh..." Serena smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you, Shauna. I will." Everything would be fine, she thought. Whatever happened with Lysandre in the end, it had to turn out for the best. Shauna believed it, after all.

They turned and headed back down Route 11, hand in hand as the sun began to set.


End file.
